


Imprint

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Attraction, Child Imprinting, Consent, Human, Human Sehun, Imprinting, Little Jieun, Love, M/M, Mate Death, Parenthood, Sex, Sexual Tension, Wolf AU, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: AU where Sehun is hugged by a little child out of nowhere in a store. He notices the girl to be a young wolf but since he's a human living in a wolf family, Sehun brings the girl home.His father recognizes the girl instantly. A child to an alpha whose mate is dead. Alpha Kai





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this. It's a fresh idea (from me) so i hope everyone would enjoy it equally. Hehe

Sehun strolls down the street, breathing in the clean fresh air which smells a lot like home. It is home. This place, this town and all these people. People; they look a lot like human but only Sehun knows what they are. They are werewolves. Humans who can transform into wolves anytime and their instincts are more animalistic. Sehun happens to be the only human in town and belongs to the Oh House.

Sehun never tried questioning his origins. He never tried finding his real parents because for one main factor. He wasn't needed by his blood parents at that time, 21 years ago, he was dumped in the jungle and thankfully his wolf father had found him.

The story of how his wolf father protected him always gave Sehun goosebumps. His wolf father believed that he (the child) is innocent and harmless but as for the pack, a human intrusion isn't safe and the wise ones in the pack suggested that the child should be given back to its own people. Sehun's father who is an alpha had protested, claiming that he had felt a connection with the child and wishes to keep the child. The deal his father had with the pack was simple; 1) if the child comes in between his duties to the pack as an alpha, the pack has no choice but to end the child. 2) the alpha has to prove his connection with the child within one moon.

Fate was by his side. There was a new marking on the alpha's arm and he finds the same marking on the human child's arm. That very moment, his father took him to the pack's council and presented their markings; Imprint

  
  


Sehun smiles at the memory. Although he doesn't vividly remember the moment, the way his omega mother tells him the story over and over again makes Sehun all warm and tingly. He loves them. He loves his parents and he loves everyone around him. The pack and the community grew to love Sehun and Sehun feels he belongs just with them not the humans.

"What does the young Oh needs?" An old woman asks and Sehun remembers her. He giggles first before leaning in to hug her, "How's the wolf doing?" he asks her instead of answering.

"She's well. Lazing around. Old age is catching up on us." the woman answers and Sehun laughs, kissing her forehead. "You may be old but I can bet you're still strong as ever."

"Stop flattering me young man." she scolds and Sehun picks up some oranges and apples, "Mom's making apple orange pie." he tells her, at the same time swallowing his saliva. No one makes pies like his mother and each time the pie is tastier than the previous ones.

"Ah! No wonder you're glowing!" She teases, knowing that Sehun's getting a little treat from his mother. He deserves the treat. He's home after a few months away. "Are you staying for good?" she asks him and Sehun nods, "I had to be there at the college for the final semester and now I'm free and temporarily jobless."

Sehun watches as she packs his apples and oranges into the paper bag, "What is it that you'll do again?" she asks forgetting Sehun's career choice. "I'm a cartoonist. I draw cartoon for children and get them published in newspapers or magazines. And if I'm lucky, some production house would hire me."

"I think being a wolf is easier." she groans, handing Sehun the bag, "On the house. Now get going."

Sehun walks back thinking and arguing if being human is easier or being a wolf. He had seen the wolves doing hard labour. Both men and women in the community does the same hard work but only the omegas gets pampered. The alphas and betas guards and protects whereas the omegas would care and love the little wolves.

"Maybe, being a human is easier." Sehun decides but then again, he can't really say that. He lived with the wolves that made his living easy and lovely. Sehun grips his paper bag tightly and steps into another store. He gets his mother a rose and giggles knowing that his alpha father would be jealous. "Oh! ouch!" Sehun yelps all of a sudden, falling on his butt not so gracefully. His eyes follows the apples and oranges that are rolling away onto the road and Sehun cries, "Look at them go!" he tries to get up, eagerly wanting to safe the apples and oranges from getting squished but there's a grip around his waist and a soft sniffle.

  
  


Sehun looks at the small hand around his waist and blinks. It's a little girl and she's crying. "Who are you?" Sehun asks her, wincing at the pain on his palm. She shakes her head, refusing to answer. Sehun frowns at the girl and looks around. He's hoping to see someone, possibly the girl's parent but Sehun can't see anyone. "Are you a wolf?" he asks her because obviously he doesn't have such ability to detect her nature. Thankfully, she nods.

"Oh! My dad is a wolf too." Sehun says hoping that it will somehow make the little girl to stop crying and look at him. The grip around his waist loosens and Sehun finally gets to see the girl's face. "You are not a wolf." the little girl states, wiping the corner of her eyes and Sehun has nothing to hide. He nods, "Yes, I'm a human but my dad is a wolf and everyone in my family is a wolf." Sehun tells her, helping her to get up.

"You're weird." She says which has Sehun frowning. This little girl is, he wouldn't say rude but maybe she's a little too pampered to be talking like that. Sehun prefers kids who are nice like the Park's family next door. The little wolves over there are sweet and polite.

"Okay, yeah." Sehun mumbles and stands to dust his own pants and proceeds to pick his pitiful apples and oranges. "Mom's going to knock my head for sure. Look at this!" Sehun stares at the apple in his palm and the small bruise on it. He keeps grumbling and mumbling to himself until he feels another tug on his shirt, "I'm sorry I hurt your apples and oranges." the little girl apologizes and Sehun gapes at her. "How did you know i said that?" Sehun asks. Sehun is sure he had said that in his head. He called her rude for not apologizing and everything else. Sehun freezes thinking that maybe the girl could read minds because his mother had once told him that some wolves have great abilities.

  
  


"You were thinking aloud." she answers making Sehun all guilty. He quickly apologizes but she says nothing which is weird. Her expression turns sullen and Sehun frowns. Sehun believes he hurt her feelings more than she did and he should be responsible. He's an adult and he shouldn't be behaving like a child himself, "Come, let me buy you an ice cream." he tries coaxing her. As expected, the little brightens up at the mention of ice cream and Sehun buys her a rainbow ice cream.

"Will you forgive me?" Sehun asks her, heart heavy with the thought of hurting a child. She nods, smiling at Sehun and before Sehun could pat her head and tuck her hair behind her ears, she hugs him. There's a gush of emotions flowing into him and Sehun feels warm and loved. He circles his hands around her small frame and instantly it feels perfect to hug her and calm her. Sehun kisses the crown of her head, "Let me send you home." Sehun tells her. Her parents could be worried.

"I don't know the way back." she answers and Sehun mentally face palms. "Alright you can follow me back and help my mother make apple orange pie while my dad and i will help look for your dad." Sehun suggests. It definitely is a good idea to bring her back. His mother would know what to do with a little wolf and his father could alert the pack of a missing child.

"Okay."

"Okay then let's go!"

  
  


\--//--

  
  


Sehun holds her hand hoping that it will help her relax and she tightens her grip. For some brief moment Sehun thinks if someone is after her she's in danger but if that's the case, the town wouldn't be this peaceful. There will be actual wolves on the street and Sehun would be forced to stay home. 

"I'm back!" Sehun shouts out of habit the moment he pushes the door open and his omega mother is there waiting for him with a frown between her eyes. Sehun quickly apologizes for being late but he notices her attention isn't on him. "Oh, she…" Sehun tries to explain but his mother's glare forced his lips shut.

"Are you hurt?" his mother asks the little girl, kneeling down next to her and the little girl circles her hand around Sehun's legs. He assumes she's scared, "This is my mother, a wolf." Sehun introduces and his mother gives her hand for the little one to smell.

"What's your name?" Sehun's mother asks her what Sehun wishes to know and the little one takes her time answering, "Kim Jieun."

The look on his mother's face worries Sehun and he sends his mother a look. The woman shakes her head and invites Jieun to help her with the pie. "Sehunnie, will you wait by the door for your dad?" she tells him and Sehun catches the unshared notice that she had told the man about Sehun's little guest. "Okay!" Sehun agrees instantly and assures Jieun that she will be fine.

  
  


Sehun waits by the door anxiously. He can hear soft giggles and conversation coming from the kitchen and assumes that his mother managed to win Jieun's heart. Sehun tries not to sulk. It's unfair how his mother did it easily but it took Sehun a very long time to get an answer for a simple question. Not to forget some rude remarks.

"Dad!" Sehun walks to the man and sighs, "Did I do something wrong for mom to send sos to you to come home immediately?" Sehun question with an obvious pout and frown. It's a lot easier to talk to his dad and because of the bond their relationship is deep and light.

"I believe so? How did you get a child so suddenly?" the alpha teases and unconsciously Sehun stomps his feet, "The girl found me. I mean she kinda pushed hugged me and I even fell on my butt." Sehun explains the situation to his father earnestly. "I offered to send her back but she seemed reluctant and she didn't know her way back."

"Uh huh.. She lied." his father taps on his shoulder, "Every wolf have a great sense of direction regardless of their age. This one is obviously running away."

"What?" Sehun gasped. He's surely surprised and betrayed. He trusted the girl or little devil if he could call her. Sehun whines imagining that he'll be getting in trouble for attempting to kidnap a child when he has nothing to do with it. "Dad, will her wolf father snap my head? I'm innocent. I didn't do anything."

"Well first of all, let's get to know who's her father." The alpha laughs. Sehun is honestly worried. He's not worried about the girl, he's more worried about himself. Sehun watches his old man makes his way inside the house and out of nervousness, Sehun bites his fingernails. He should follow his father in so he pushes his feet to walk. Sehun regrets not deciding earlier because his nose is attacked by the smell of freshly baked apple orange pie and he's not the one getting the first bite.

"Mom!" Sehun whines unhappily, watching his wolf mother feeding the wolf girl pie.

"Well you were busy freaking out and we couldn't wait." she shrugs, obviously teasing Sehun and he rushes forward to forcefully claim his testing rights.

"How can I not be freaking out?" Sehun asks his mother back while stuffing his mouth with the most delicious pie. The taste buries his troubles and worries for some moments and Sehun takes the chance to savour the pie. "Mom how is that you make such a delicious pie all the time?"

The woman throws Sehun a look while leaning close to her alpha. The little girl who's sitting silently next to him is also sending him a look with a smile, "I thought you were freaking out Sehunnie? What happened?"

Sehun rolls his eyes. He can't believe his mother is doing this to him and he glares at the little girl. "Jieun have some," his mother offers and Sehun makes faces at her, "Oh so you're Jieun. Thanks for not telling me your name earlier."

"Oh Sehun." his father warns him but Sehun couldn't help being sarcastic with the girl. She's giving him a lot of unnecessary tension. The little girl makes faces and sticks out her tongue, "So you're Oh Sehun." Sehun is already tired of her and hopelessly looks at his father. He needs his father to do something or say something about the girl.

"Well Kim Jieun... I know your father and he'll be here in an hour." Alpha Oh announces and Sehun mentally jumps in joy but his joy barely lasted a minute when the girl starts crying. His omega mother panics and cradles her to her chest, "Shhh." Sehun sends his father a look they all remain silent for some time. Sehun takes that as the wolves' way to talk in private and Sehun excuses himself to his room.

He sighs at the twist of events. He planned to have some family time, bonding with his parents and far wolf siblings. Sehun lies on his bed, another sigh escaping his mouth and stares at the ceiling above him. "They can handle everything now i guess." Sehun mumbles quietly but jumps when his alpha father appears at the door, inviting himself in onto Sehun's bed.

"Well guess what, Jieun dreads to go home." his father shares and Sehun sits up straight on the bed to listen more. "Apparently her father is always not around and there's a thoughtless beta nanny looking after her."

"Is that why she ran away?" Sehun asks, putting the pieces together,

"Yes and she said she wants to stay with you." Alpha Oh smiles, looking at Sehun who's flabbergasted and dumbstruck. "Dad, she hates me. You saw how she behaves with me."

"I guess that's why she likes you because you both are sassy with smart mouth."

"Oh God dad, talk to her dad, get her a new nanny, get mom to lecture the dad about parenting or something." Sehun mumbles until his dad smacks him on the head. Alpha Oh presses his fingers over the bridge of his nose and sighs, "The thing about her father is, well…"

"What's about him?" Sehun asks wondering if he knew the father. "Her father is also an alpha."

"Do I know him?" Sehun asks and his father shakes his head, "They shifted here a few years ago when his mate died."

Sehun gasps, cupping his face is horror. Although he's a human he understands the pain of losing someone you love dearly. He cannot imagine what the father must have gone through without a mate with the constant emptiness. "How old was Jieun at that time?"

"A year old? I don't remember but her father is quite young. Almost 30 now."

Sehun feels the sadness rising and he hugs his father instantly. "He must have gone through hell." Sehun whispers and the alpha shares his warmth, easing Sehun's worries.

"To the pack he's helpful and polite but other than that I do not see Kai engaging with anything."

Kai. "He sounds like brooding alpha who hates everyone around him." Sehun muses earning a chuckle from his father, "Well that's how he looks." Sehun releases a soft hum and stares at his father, "If I ever lost a lover, companion or mate, I'd be devastated too, dad." Sehun tries to relate with the alpha's sadness.

  
  


\--//--

  
  


"Wanna watch TV?" Sehun sits next to Jieun on the couch and she scoots closer to him, hugging him once again. "I'm sorry I was rude. Mommy said I shouldn't do that." Jieun hides her face in his chest and he smiles, pulling her closer. Sehun's negativity for her disappear into thin air and he kisses the side of her head, "How was the pie?" Sehun asks her and she makes herself comfortable on his lap, leaning against his chest,

"It's superlicious." she comments and Sehun feels dumb for not understanding the word, "What does that mean and who taught you that?" he asks in between amusement and laughter. She moves on his lap, taking his hand to play with and answers, "My daddy. He said that means super delicious." she giggles loudly and Sehun finds her very beautiful all of a sudden.

"Your daddy is very smart. I don't even know that word!" Sehun claims, faking a cry and she turns around to hug him. "It's okay! Now you know! I will learn more words from daddy and share with you!" Jieun's laughter fills the house and all of a sudden Sehun feels complete and contented, here, with Jieun.

"Hey, I think your dad is here?" Sehun says, holding Jieun closer. She's silent and is staring at the door as if waiting for it to open, "How do you know it's him?" she asks and Sehun is about to say that he heard a car pulling into the driveway but catches what she actually meant.

Before he could even answer her, there's a knock on the door and Sehun turns around to look for his mother so she can get the door. She did and Sehun holds his breath. "Is Alpha Oh home?" Sehun hears a young man's voice and Jieun freezing in his arms,

  
  


"Alpha Kai." his father greets, walking down the stairs and Jieun shifts to sit beside Sehun. "Don't let daddy see me." she whispers to Sehun and pulls Sehun's arm to hide her face. Sehun stares at her and turns back to look at the more interesting presence at the door. "Your little girl found my son and got him to get her here."

Sehun mentally thanked his dad for clearing things and Sehun hears a chuckle from the parent. "Can I see her? I bet she's hiding." Sehun holds his breath when the alpha walks pass the door into the living room. 

At first Sehun looked away because he chickened out but he couldn't keep his eyes away from the alpha. Sehun doesn't usually drool over people (he has high taste) but damn this alpha is drool worthy. First thing Sehun notes is, the alpha is tall. Although they are about the same height, the alpha looks taller. It must be because of his super long legs and wide shoulders. Secondly is, his looks. It's impossible to be so good looking; dark and deep eyes, pushed back hair, thick lips and beautiful sun-kissed skin. It's impossible. Sehun starts comparing his own self to the alpha and for a bit, he feels jealous.

"Where's my little wolf?" Alpha Kai calls despite knowing that she's hiding next to Sehun. He plays handsomely and Sehun could see how nice the alpha is to his little girl. "Jieun? Jieun?" he calls again, going into the kitchen, searching behind the curtains and under the stairs. Jieun giggles next to him, loving the little game and Sehun spends a small time rewinding his thoughts. He wondered if they had a good relationship but looking at them now, Sehun believes Jieun is just lonely and she misses her daddy dearly.

"Where's Jieun? Did anyone see her?" his parents played along and Jieun couldn't hold her laughter any longer, "Daddy I'm here!" she stands on the couch, jumping for Alpha Kai to catch her and turn her around. Sehun melts at his sight. He can literally feel his heart turning into a puddle and he keeps staring until Jieun slaps his thigh,

"Ouch! Jieun why?" he cries, rubbing his thigh and Alpha Kai clears his throat. Sehun tries to keep his expression neutral by trying the breathing technique or looking at Jieun from time to time when the first option doesn't work, "Thanks for looking after Jieun." the alpha says after a long time and Sehun stands up, rubbing his palms nervously. There's a brief second of awkwardness thank to Sehun and it's terribly hard to look into the alpha's eyes. 

"Sure, no problem." Sehun mumbles following them to the door and he stops when Jieun turns to give him a hug, "I will miss you Sehunnie," she whispers into his ear and Sehun hugs her back tightly, "Take care Jieun."

Sehun watches her leave with her father and her loud voice telling the alpha about the apple orange pie mutes as they gain distance. Sehun sighs and turns to look at his parents, "Is Alpha Kai that good looking, Sehun?" his father teases him and Sehun rolls his eyes before he can completely turn apple red. "Ahh i wish you had seen the look on his face and your face. It was worth watching." the alpha sings joining his mate in the kitchen and Sehun sits back on the couch, "What kind of look?"

  
  


\--//--

The next few days passed oddly peacefully and Sehun is a little disappointed about it. So to make his days fun like how it used to be, Sehun begged his father to take him to the pack's house. "Dad it has been months since I've been there and if I stay home any longer, my head would burst." Sehun hates to admit his exaggeration but that's exactly how he feels. He's bored of watching tv all the time, he's bored rereading the same book and he's bored waiting for some companies to write him their reply.

"Okay lad. Stop being dramatic." The alpha laughs and asks Sehun to inform his mother. Sehun rushes to the room and finds her cleaning the wardrobe, "Mom, I'm following dad." he tells her and the woman nods reminding Sehun to greet everyone and be nice to everyone, "And Sehun do not meddle in anything wolf related. Behave yourself."

Sehun followed his mother's words dearly. He meets all the elder alphas and betas with polite greeting, smiles and hugs. Most of them are happy to see him and some that he hadn't greeted are in their wolf forms. Sehun finds them astonishing. The big ones with a single colour are alphas and the double coloured ones are betas. An alpha makes its way towards Sehun and Sehun glares into the alpha's eyes to know who it is. "Jaehyun!" Sehun jumps into the alpha face and hugs it dearly.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" Sehun screams when the alpha tackles him to the ground, licking his face. "I bet you missed me!" Sehun laughs loudly, getting attention from all the other wolves and out of nowhere a wolf pup jumps in the cuddle party. Sehun breaks away from Jaehyun's hug and the alpha licks the pup's face. "Is this pup yours?" Sehun asks, getting slightly offended that he didn't know Jaehyun mated.

Sehun receives a hit with the wolf's tail from both the wolves. "Ouch! Why?" Sehun rubs his arm and pouts.

"That's not his pup Sehun." Sehun turns to look at his father who's standing behind him with a bunch of papers. "That's Jieun."

"What? Jieun?" Sehun stares at the pup and takes her wolf look into his memory. She has a nice combination of white and black fur and her wolf's face resembles a Husky puppy. "Oh God you're so adorable." Sehun claims pulling her wolf cheeks and she falls on her back asking for scratches. Sehun scratches her belly happily and beside him his best friend stares at him. Sehun opens his arms for her to cuddle him and the young wolf shows her affection by licking and nuzzling her head into his neck.

  
  


Sehun plays with her, looking at her soft and shiny fur. Although she has two colours on her fur that doesn't explain her wolf yet. Young pups takes both their parents fur colours. "Won't your daddy worry? He could be looking for you." Sehun reminds her and she stands on her paws. She looks like she's protesting but Jaehyun clearly understood her and bites her. He takes the pup away with him and Sehun gapes at the scene. He turns around, hoping to see his dad but the man is not there to explain what happened.

Sehun pushes himself up from the ground and dusts his pants. While dusting, Sehun accidentally met his eyes with the person he didn't expect to see and quickly turns around to walk away. He is panicking and he has no idea where he's heading but Sehun knows he cannot stay and watch or be watched. 

"Hey wait!" the person calls but Sehun chooses not to hear. "Oh Sehun wait!" Sehun hears quickened footsteps and he tries to walk faster. Sehun is not in his right mind to see this person and in his current state of mind and heart, Sehun will be exposing too much.

"Hey," Sehun stops when he feels a hand around his arm and turns around when he feels a tug, "Hey," Sehun stares at Alpha Kai and pulls his lips to send an awkward smile. He's getting into his awkward mode because for a fact, Sehun is awkward around good looking people.

"Hello Alpha Kai," Sehun greets politely, internally shaking like a leaf because he's losing his senses at how handsome the alpha is. It's ridiculous to be attracted to a wolf but Sehun can't help it. He has lived with the wolves since birth. Sehun tries with all his might to stay focused on the alpha's worn out shoes but his eyes keep going back up to his face.

"Do I scare you?" The alpha asks and Sehun waves his hands, "No no no!"

Sehun flushes as the alpha eyes him, waiting for an explanation and Sehun's hardworking eyes scans the other from head to toe. Clearly, Kai has been in his human form or else he'll be shirtless and Sehun would definitely be in hell. Sehun puts two to two; Kai must have been working with some oil to have black all over his worn out jeans and loose white T-shirt.

The alpha clears his throat and again Sehun made a fool of himself and laughs, "You're too distracting for me to think." Sehun laughs making himself look like an idiot but clearly the alpha doesn't take that as a joke and tilts his head to look at Sehun, "What? Distracting? I hope it's not in a bad way."

"Err, good way." Sehun says but the smirk he receives got him weak in his knees. Thankfully his mind didn't shut down and Sehun could still, stare at Kai.

"So…" the alpha starts, bringing his hands together and no, Sehun isn't staring at the veins along his hands that goes underneath the sleeves of his T-shirt. "My girl… it's been days since she last saw you."

"Four days i think?" Sehun thinks and Kai hums along, "Okay four days." Kai says and Sehun feels there's more to what Kai wants to say. He waits but the alpha looks reluctant or maybe unsure,

"Why? Is something wrong?" Sehun asks the other. From what Sehun had seen her minutes ago, she looks completely fine in her wolf form and to Sehun's own experience, a wolf being in a wolf form is the best.

"She have been feverish since she came back from your place." Kai says but his tone is weak as if he's hesitant to share the news with Sehun. Sehun pities the other then gasps, shocking the alpha, "Is it the pie? She ate some pie." Sehun prays for her health and realizes the reason Jieun is in her wolf form.

"No, it's not the pie." Kai pushes his hair back in frustrations and Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. Kai is really good looking and Sehun feels extremely sorry that he had lost his mate. Such fine piece like Kai doesn't deserve anything bad.

"How do i tell you without sounding weird?" Kai mumbles, biting his lips and he pulls Sehun to the side, forcing Sehun to sit on a wooden bench. "I think she imprinted on you, Sehun." Kai says in a soft, calm voice and Sehun listens until his ears buzzes. Sehun remains silent, comprehending Kai's words and he looks down to his shaky hands.

"How can that even be possible?" Sehun chokes the words out, "I am a human." Sehun tries to explain and the alpha nods, understanding Sehun's plight.

"It happened to your alpha father once. He, as a wolf imprinted on you." Kai says and Sehun could feel his hands turning ice cold. Unconsciously, Sehun has tears rolling down his cheeks and the alpha takes Sehun's cold hands into his warm ones.

"Did she have a marking? Sehun stutters, accepting the warmth from Kai and the alpha shakes his head, "The separation caused the fever and at nights she begs me to see you."

"What did you do then?" Sehun asks Kai, wanting to know what would Kai do as a father for his girl, "I cuddled her until her fever cools down and sometimes be in our wolf form."

Sehun smiles imagining Kai trying to calm a crying little girl but his smile falls when it hits him that Kai doesn't have his mate to go through all these hardships. Sehun feels like crying all over again and with that Kai realizes, "Why are you crying again?"

"I've heard about your mate and now with Jieun imprinting on me, it must be difficult for you." Sehun sobs into his palm shamelessly. Sehun doesn't know how Kai does it because if he is in Kai's place, he would be a total mess. 

"It's…" Kai starts but stops to look away. Sehun sniffles, looking at the other but he couldn't see Kai's expression. "Her passing was hard. It feels like I've lost a part of me." Kai speaks, looking away and Sehun assumes the alpha is taking a moment to remember his mate. "She must be beautiful." Sehun whispers and Kai nods, "She told me to move and be happy,"

"You should. You have Jieun who loves you a lot. Jieun adores you and she needs you." Sehun says, telling Kai about the little hope he has to move on. "But it's never enough. I'm always working." The alpha looks small all of a sudden and Sehun wishes to hug him and tell him everything will be alright.

"That's why she imprinted on you," Kai whispers. He sounds hurt but at the same time Sehun catches a sense of hope. "I believe she trusts you beside me."

"What should I do now? I can't take her home. She's your little girl." Sehun asks the obvious and this time the alpha sighs. "Can you come up with some reasonable arrangements?" Kai asks and Sehun frowns and pouts, "You're the father. You think."

"You're a human. You might have better plans?"

"Why do you father and daughter sass me so much? Sehun glares, unhappy that Jieun got her attitude from her father. He tries to keep frowning, and show his annoyance but the instant Kai smiles and chuckles, Sehun melts and all his anger vanishes.

"I think we should ask Alpha Oh. He has experience in this and i believe he can give some thoughts on this." Kai suggest and Sehun never agreed on anything as fast as he agreed on Kai's suggestion. Sehun couldn't imagine bringing this matter out to his parents and now he's thankful that Kai will be doing the talking.

  
  


\--//--

Sehun paces in his room nervously. As a matter of concern, the alpha did not inform him when and what time he will be around to discuss matters with his father. Sehun slumps down next to his bed with his knees close to his chest and chin resting on his arms with his lips curled into a pout. Dressed only in his shorts and discolored T-shirt, Sehun fills a chill running through his body,

He's about to get a child out of nowhere and if he's getting a child, that means he'll be getting the father too and Sehun is torn between loving the idea and dreading it. Sehun flushes red, his ears burn in high flames at the imagination of Kai and him together. "Pull yourself together." Sehun mumbles, warning himself before his mind goes further into wild ideas. Sehun leans his head against his bed and sighs. Things probably won't turn out that way, he'll just be a nanny-like figure to Jieun and that's all.

"Sehun?" 

Sehun answers his mother's call and rushes down the stairs to meet Kai, Jieun, his father and mother seated in the living room. Jieun looks pale but lights up when she sees Sehun and Kai lets go of his hands for her to run to Sehun. "Sehunnie!" she jumps into his arms and nuzzles her head into his neck, "You're warm, warmer than daddy." she whispers and in a blink she's out, snoring softly.

Sehun sends his dad panicked a look and turns to look at Kai who's looking sorry for the trouble Jieun had caused him. Sehun carefully walks over to the empty space on the couch and lowers his body slowly to avoid waking the girl up. He sighs and sends his dad a sad smile, "Kai," his dad starts talking to the other alpha and Kai gives the elder all his attention,

"Sehun is, to be honest, not ready for this," and Sehun nods aggressively (mentally). He wishes to hug his father and whine to the man but currently Sehun needs them to decide for him. It's better for them to decide. It's a wolf's matter after all and Sehun hopes whatever decision they come up with won't interfere with his human purposes.

"I understand Alpha Oh." Kai says softly and watches his little girl who's sleeping peacefully in Sehun's arms. "But I am also torn here. What should I do?"

"Situations are different this time." Sehun's father speaks and Sehun too, perks up to listen. His father leans forward on the chair and rests his elbows on his knees. Sehun believes the situation is really different with the seriousness his father is displaying.

"When Sehun imprinted on me, he was a baby, alone and I didn't have any children of my own."

The air around them is serious and Sehun could feel goosebumps at the back of his neck. His mother is silent next to her mate and Kai is staring at his father as if he knows what's coming next.

"Now, your little girl has imprinted on him. Most of the vulnerable wolves imprints on their parents but she didn't." Sehun's father explains and Kai rubs his chin, looking way lost than he was.

"How did Sehun as a human imprinted on you?" Kai asks the most important question and he sends Sehun a doubtful look. Sehun shifts Jieun to his other arm and thankfully his mother decides to help. She takes Jieun and lays her on Sehun's lap. "Thanks mom," he says and stretches his arm. Sehun looks away when he catches Kai's eyes on him,

"In human terms, it's called attachment. I saved him, protected him and gave him the first warmth. The imprinting came from me. It was love at first sight. The baby him bundled up in a blanket with his pink rosy cheeks," Sehun's father explains with a huge smile on his face. Sehun groans, frowning playfully at his father and the alpha couldn't stop the laughter from spilling from his mouth.

"Kai, it would be difficult with Jieun," his father says, standing up to sit next to Kai. He holds the younger alpha's hand and pats it, "She'll need Sehun and she'll need you."

"What should I do Alpha Oh? I've never been this lost since…" Kai chokes on his words and Sehun could feel sadness rushing into his system. Jieun stirs on his lap and she turns to glance at her sad father, "Daddy," she calls Kai and the young alpha pulls himself together.

"Come here," he calls her and she pushes herself up and walks over to him. "Feel better?" Kai asks her and she cuddles into his chest, still sleepy and cute. Sehun smiles, loving how Jieun acts with her father. Kai carries her, making her sit on his lap and she kisses his cheek, "Can we stay with Sehunnie?" she asks him, loud enough for everyone to hear her. Sehun looks at his father, Jieun and Kai. 

"Kai, the adult me imprinted on a human child but this time a wolf child imprints on a human. Sehun might not understand her needs,"

Sehun stares hard into the table before him and frowns. It sounds like he's about to put Jieun in a tough spot and he doesn't want to hurt her, "Dad I'll do what I can to help." Sehun offers and Kai turns to look at the older alpha, "What if Jieun stays with Sehun during the day and she can come back to me in the night?" Kai suggests, pushing Jieun's hair off her eyes and she whines softly, still half asleep.

"We can try…"

But Sehun interjects his father's words, "That sounds like I'm a nanny." Unconsciously Sehun rolls his eyes and pouts, "I would be working anytime soon and I'm not sure if I'll be working from home." Sehun makes things clear for Kai to see. He needs the other to know that he won't be spending all his day, tending to Jieun.

"What if they stay here with us?" Sehun's mother speaks, suggesting something wild and everyone in the room is silent, looking at her, waiting for a proper explanation. "We have extra room, Jieun can be with whoever she wants and when neither Kai or Sehun is available, I'll be around for her."

Sehun's father looks like he's contemplating and Kai is taken aback to even say anything, "I don't think that's appropriate," Kai says, looking embarrassed. "I'm already giving Sehun so much trouble and now I don't want to further trouble you all,"

"It's not about trouble. It's about convenience." Sehun's mother continues, talking with her hands and Sehun finds her gestures very convincing. "Kai, we are all family here. All of us, in this pack, in this town we all consider each other family. We help, we don't turn our backs on each other."

It's silent once again and Sehun looks at Kai, considering his mother's option, "If you," Sehun looks at his dad, "Mom and Kai would be around to help me in this, i wouldn't mind." Sehun says in a breath then stares at his fingers because he starts to fluster.

"Sehun, I don't think I would leave you to handle Jieun on your own." Kai speaks seriously and Sehun has no choice but to look at the other. Kai's eyes are earnest to which Sehun believes that everything will be alright. "She is my little girl first although she might need you all the time."

Sehun smiles and Kai smiles too. "Okay. I think it's settled then. You should move in as soon as possible because I don't want Sehun to get restless and you might not want Jieun to be sick again." Sehun's father announces, standing up with an optimistic clap and his mother too stands to give Kai a hug, whispering that everything will be alright.

  
  


\--//--

By dinner time, Jieun is settled in the house with her father occasionally coming over with her dolls and clothes. Sehun helped with her bags and watched Kai leave quickly, saying that he'll be back after dinner and reminded Jieun to behave and eat her dinner.

"Sehunnie," Jieun calls softly, sitting next to him at the dinner table and Sehun turns to give her his attention. The plate of roasted chicken is a little distracting but the way her small hand curls into his has Sehun focusing on her. "Am i making you scared?" she asks and Sehun could sense some kind of uncertainty and doubt coming from her with the way her eyes are looking at him.

Sehun sighs then he smiles, "Can I be honest?" he starts and she's quick to nod.

"You do make me scared." Sehun tells her running his fingers into her hair and she looks away sadly. "There's a happy scared and sad scared." Sehun tells her and she looks at him once again hopefully. "What's that?"

"Happy scared because I've got a little girl to take care of but I don't know if I can take a very good care of her. Sad scared because I'm still quite young and i have a lot coming ahead of me." Sehun tells her at the same noticing his mother's presence in the kitchen. Soon enough his alpha father makes his appearance.

"I don't get what you're saying." She pouts, and from the kitchen Sehun hears his mother mumbling something about troubling a little girl with his complicated thoughts. "Come eat mom," Sehun tells her and his father sits with a contented hum,

"Where's Kai, Sehun?" his father asks him and Sehun gets a little shy about it. "Why are you asking me about him?" Sehun mumbles quickly and the alpha raises his brows amusingly, "I thought you guys might have opened up by now, be close and things like that."

"You're definitely pulling my legs now." Sehun frowns, taking a piece of the roasted chicken to Jieun's plate. "Oh well look who's blushing all the time when he's around." Sehun's father snaps back and Sehun leans against his chair with a groan, "Dad,"

"But seriously where's he?" the elder Oh asks seriously looking at his mate if she knows but Sehun focuses on his plate, "He said he'll be back after dinner time." Sehun informs, munching his meal and the alpha whistles, obviously meaning to tease Sehun,

"Sweetheart, Sehun knows." The alpha tells his mate and Sehun's mother could only laugh, feeding Jieun more chicken and mushrooms.

  
  


\--//--

"Sehunnie why do you have so many drawings of this?" Jieun asks, pointing to the mess of paper on his work table and Sehun is more than happy to introduce to her his favourite cartoon character. "This, is Nini." Sehun says, helping her to sit on the chair and the little girl carefully flips the paper to look at the drawings.

"I am a cartoonist. I draw Nini a lot and make stories about him." Sehun tells her, showing her the latest series he made. In that series, Nini is eating watermelon because its too hot and all of a sudden his watermelon is stolen by a bird. "Nini is cute. I like him." she says, eyelids getting heavy and Sehun takes the cue to put her on the bed.

"Sleep well little one." Sehun pulls the blanket on her and she whines asking if he'd be around. Sehun is amazed that she isn't bothered about her father but pushing the thought aside Sehun tells her he'll be around working on his sketches.

Two hours later, Sehun looks at the time on the table and stretches. He pulls his fingers until they produce the little popping sound and cranes his head left to right. He hears footsteps in front of his door and turns around to look at the door. Sehun assumes it's his parents but the knock on the door tells him otherwise. Sehun makes his way to the door and finds Kai by the door.

"Where were you?" Sehun asks, taking Kai by surprise and the alpha stares at Sehun as if Sehun had asked him something ridiculous. "Forget it. I'm sorry." Sehun mumbles, opening the door wide enough for Kai to see Jieun is sleeping soundly on the bed.

"Can i come back after showering?" Kai asks and he notices a lot of grease on the others jeans and T-shirt. Sehun nods and watches Kai walk back to his own room but before Sehun could turn around and go back to his sketch, he see Kai pull off his T-shirt, revealing a very toned back for Sehun to drool endlessly. "Damn hormones." Sehun mutters, leaving the door open.

Twenty minutes later (not that Sehun is counting), Kai knocks on the door again and he stands by the door in a black sleeveless top and shorts. Sehun swallows, looks away so he could keep his eyes off Kai's biceps but his efforts are vain when Kai kneels by the bed to stare lovingly at his girl.

"It's wonderful to see her sleeping peacefully," Kai muses aloud and Sehun too, watches Jieun's sleeping figure. She lays still, exactly how he had put her to sleep and Sehun brings his eyes to look at Kai. His hair is tousled and wet, sun kissed biceps displayed like a museum piece and a smile that's equivalent to the sun's shine. Sehun realizes he's getting too much with his thoughts and clears his throat, "She was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I promise to be better." he whispers to her and looks at Sehun, "I'll take her. You sleep well." Kai says and carries Jieun carefully with him, taking along a small piece of Sehun's heart.

  
  


\--//--

  
  


It starts as a routine. Every morning Jieun would jump into his bed, waking him up with kisses and Sehun would see that she's all fresh and beautiful. Sehun would mentally thank Kai for at least dressing his little girl early in the morning and by the time Sehun makes his way to the bathroom, Jieun would lie on his bed to wait for him and they'd head downstairs together for breakfast.

After that, Sehun insist she helps his mother with whatever she can and Sehun would take her out for a walk as a reward. Sehun doesn't see Kai until lunchtime and the alpha would steal Jieun from him to pamper his girl with kisses and cuddles. Everytime Sehun watches them, he wishes to join them and each time the desire grows.

After lunch, Sehun would play her some educational shows and Jieun would be too engaged in the shows to realize he's gone to do his own work. Sehun would check his email and call some new numbers, sending in his resume and by the end of all that, Sehun hopes he gets a job quickly.

The best time of the day is in the evening where Sehun could see Jieun shift into her wolf self and run about with the Park's cubs. He enjoys watching her run around and it seems like she's having a lot of fun, teasing, nipping and rolling in the dirt. Some evenings Kai would be back late and some evenings Kai would be back early.

By late evening, Sehun would scream his lungs out asking Jieun to came back and he'd push her into the bathroom, "Be nice and clean, like a lady," that's what Sehun would always tell her and she'd come out fresh, clean and beautiful. They'd then have dinner together, all of them with the alphas chatting and Sehun's mother would make sure everyone eats.

  
  


Today, the alpha is back early and he has two bars of chocolate in his hands. Sehun eyes them eagerly and his reaction amused the alpha, "It's for you and Jieun." Kai says, joining him on the small stairs as Sehun watches Jieun play with the other cubs. Sehun takes the chocolate with a shy smile, "Thanks but why?"

"Showing some love." Kai answers and Sehun doesn't comment on what Kai means by showing some love. "Jieun has been very happy and I thank you for that." Kai says and Sehun laughs, agreeing with Kai. She indeed looks so much better and she's even more well behaved now.

"How's the job hunting going on?" Kai asks and Sehun is quick to throw the alpha a look. He couldn't believe Kai knows about his job hunting and that makes him overwhelmed with joy. Sehun smiles as he looks at Kai, "I think I'm getting one soon because there's this one company that's asking me to send in another example of my work."

"That's good. Jieun talks a lot about your Nini. She's totally in love with him." Kai laughs and Sehun swears he saw stars when a line of dimple appears on Kai's cheek. Sehun watches Kai and the alpha chuckles softly, embarrassed by the way Sehun is looking at him, "You amaze me Kai." Sehun says and Kai raises his eyebrows, silently asking what Sehun means by that.

"You appear nonchalant but you know everything about me. I'm touched Kai. This is a bit overwhelming and stupid but no one ever noticed me to this extent besides mom and dad."

"My daughter is linked to you Sehun and of course i would know everything. Jieun talks to me you know. It's not that we don't share things. She tells me almost everything." Kai tells and Sehun finds it stupid to feel special. He frowns and sighs silently but brings his attention back to Kai when the alpha calls his name, "Even if Jieun didn't tell me anything, I would want to know things about you but thanks to her I can be discreet about it."

Sehun smiles, bites his lips to stop himself from smiling too much but he can't, "You're too much. Now, look after your daughter." Sehun complains, blushing from head to toe.

  
  


\--//--

  
  


Three months have passed in a blink and Sehun had never felt Jieun as a burden to him. She's easy to look after and with time, she has become familiar with things she can and can't do on her own. However, things are a little off with her father and Sehun can't help but be curious to why Kai is avoiding him. Kai no longer talks to him and wouldn't carry Jieun to bed if she's sleeping on his bed.

Sehun doesn't remember fighting or arguing with the other and neither he remembers anything that could possibly upset the other. It irks Sehun and he can't help but ponder about it all the time.

  
  


With his parents away for holidays and Kai being his brooding, annoying self, Sehun sulks in his room. His weird behaviour is noticed by Jieun and she tries to cheer Sehun up by making him an origami. Yet, he ignores her and she stands in front of him with demands in her eyes, "I have some adult troubles," Sehun mumbles, twirling his pen around his fingers. His confused and troubled heart is giving his mind a tough time so his work gets affected too.

"What sort of troubles?" She asks him innocently and Sehun stares at her features closely. She looks a lot like Kai now even though the father and daughter spend less time together but the thought has Sehun sighing more; Her looks and them spending time doesn't even relate.

"First is my job," Sehun lies, "and secondly, your father."

"What about daddy?" she asks, tilting her head cutely to which Sehun smiles, "He's been acting weird." Sehun says and shakes his head, "Never mind forget about it." he stops before he spills all the beans to her. Jieuj watches him carefully and takes back the origami she made for him,

"Maybe he went back to our old house." Jieun informs adjusting the wings of her paper crane. Sehun watches her, mind coming up with ways he could ask her the location. If he gathered enough courage, he could go and visit Kai, talk to the other and settle things like proper adults.

Thankfully, Jieun tells Sehun about their old home without him asking. She speaks of them living quite deep in the woods by a small stream that has clean water and tiny fishes. Kai used to catch those fish for her alive and the next day she'd free them.

"Your old house seems like a better place." Sehun tells her. He tries to detect the longing from her voice but her reaction changes his mind, "It was lonely there without daddy. It's nice here with you and everyone else."

  
  


\--//--

After putting Jieun to bed, Sehun waits for Kai to come home. Sehun prepares his speech mentally but most importantly he prepares his heart and mind. He never liked confronting people but there's a need with Kai. The time is ticking and Kai is nowhere to be seen and Sehun decides that maybe he should visit their old house.

Sehun leaves a note on the table for Jieun in case she wakes up searching for him and locks all the doors before leaving. Slowly and carefully, Sehun makes his way to the woods with torchlight in his hand. He knows the way perfectly but with the lack of vision and senses of the surrounding, Sehun takes his steps carefully. He hears the stream loud and clear along with the dry branches and leaves cracking under his feet.

As he nears the house, his heartbeat quickens and Sehun takes a break to take a deep breath. He switches off his torchlight and slowly makes his way to the front door. It's a small house but like Jieun had said, it looks comfortable to be in. Timidly, Sehun knocks the door although there's a voice in him telling him that Kai might have known.

He hears shuffling and groans from inside the house and Sehun steps back in fear. Something doesn't sound right and it is alerting. Sehun swallows with his hands shaking in fear and his heartbeat gets uncomfortable, "What are you doing here?" Sehun hears a low groan against the door and all of a sudden he hears sharp nails scraping the wooden door accompanied by a low moan.

"Kai? Are you alright Kai?" Sehun panics, hitting the door repeatedly and his torchlight falls on the wooden floor with a thud as he continues banging with both hands. "Kai open the door please!" Sehun screams, using all his force to push the door open but it won't budge.

"Leave Sehun," Kai groans,

"No! I can't! I must see you! Open the door Kai! You're worrying me!" Sehun begs still punching the door, hurting his hands and stops to hear Kai breathing heavily by the door. "Please Kai, tell me, what's wrong with you?" Sehun continues, sounding almost teary and he hears Kai groan in pain again,

"There's nothing you can do about this Sehun. Leave please."

"Tell me Kai, I will help you if I can." Sehun begs, assuring Kai and he hopes the other would know that he's around to help. Kai laughs from behind the door and Sehun doesn't panic at why he has goosebumps,

"How will you help me Sehun? Look at the moon. Do the maths." Kai says, groaning again and Sehun blinks, walking backwards to look above the house. There's a full moon in the sky and Sehun looks back at the house.  _ Oh _

Sehun understands now and shivers, getting red and hot as the matter reaches his deepest mind. Sehun takes timid steps towards the door and again he hears Kai breathing heavily. "Is… is someone in there with you?" Sehun asks hoping to leave them for privacy matters but at the same time he feels jealous about Kai being with someone else.

"Are you bloody out of your mind!" Kai growls, hitting the door and Sehun takes a step back in fear. "No wolves will open their legs for me now." Kai moans and Sehun picks it up as pain. A pained moan, a pained growl and a pained groan. "I have been suffering this pain on my own so leave me alone Sehun. Your presence isn't helping me."

  
  


"Kai no. Don't say things like that." Sehun rushes back to the door and kneels by the door. He could feel Kai leaning against the door on the other side and wishes to hold the other and hug him. "You are Sehun…" Kai says, sounding absolutely tired, "You're distracting and my wolf wants to desperately be on top of you."

Sehun's mouth drops and he cups his mouth before the shock leaves his mouth. He takes some time to process Kai's words and wishes to reply as soon as he can but it seems his body system is betraying him. "Leave Sehun. Please, I'm sorry." Kai says but Sehun turns around to look at the door,

"Okay…" Sehun decides, "Okay, Kai." He repeats, standing up with a clear mind and heart,

"Go Sehun. You don't want this." Kai says, voice getting slightly better and Sehun smiles drawing circles on the door. It's weird to be talking through the door but Sehun finds it sweet, "I want this Kai…" Sehun admits of wanting the wolf to dominate him. "I have actually wanted this since the day i saw you but i was afraid."

Sehun hears the door unlocking and he takes a little step back. All of a sudden Sehun is breathless as Kai opens the door slightly to reveal a little of his shirtless self, "I am flattered," Kai mumbles, talking to Sehun through the little space and Sehun frowns, "I don't know if you would ever be attracted to me," Sehun mumbles, looking away but he wishes to lay his points down. If he had known Kai is interested in him, Sehun would have made a move a long time ago.

"If you were a wolf, I would have ignored you." Kai answers, smirking but Sehun notices the hard grip on the door. "I'm glad I am not." Sehun rolls his eyes playfully and proceeds to ask Kai if he's ever letting him in because leaving a guest out is rude.

"I was hoping you to barge in and be creative." Kai teases, ushering Sehun in and Sehun takes a deep breath and a step in, "Be creative? Are you the kinky type, Kai?" Sehun sends Kai a playful look and hears a snort as reply,

"We wolves are kinky, Sehun." Kai says with a soft smile and Sehun blushes, looking away at the same time tries collecting his mind. Sehun avoids Kai and holds up a frame of little Jieun smiling at the camera. Sehun could feel a presence behind him and he keeps the frame down safely to look at Kai. His eyes are dark and this time Sehun brings his eyes to admire the shirtless glory. Kai is a package of good looks and good body and by only staring at the other, Sehun feels giddy.

"Are you sure you want this, Sehun?" Kai whispers, inching closer, slowly interlacing their fingers and Sehun follows Kai's gaze to their linked hands,

"I should ask you that Kai, are you sure? with me?" Sehun moves closer, almost feeling Kai's breath against his skin and Sehun looks up into the alpha's eyes, "Yes," Kai whispers, leaning down to nip Sehun's collarbone and unconsciously Sehun tilts his head, giving Kai all the access.

Sehun is grateful that Kai is holding him. He leans his weight on Kai as his legs give up at the sensation. "Kai…" Sehun breathes, opening his long shut eyes and blinks to find Kai's mouth, "Can I kiss you?"

"Do it." Kai breathes against Sehun's mouth, teasing him and Sehun tries catching the thick lips with his. The alpha snickers, pulling him close by the hips all of a sudden and slams their mouth together, "Umphh" Sehun moans, falling backwards and Kai pushes him against the closest wall to suck his life out.

Sehun blanks out, diving into the kiss with all his might, giving in to Kai to maneuver and abuse his lips. Sehun enjoys it, he enjoys being under Kai's mercy and he wants things to move forward. Sehun feels it hard between his legs and over his hips. He feels it strong and powerful and Sehun moans, weakening against Kai's taste and torture.

"Let's get you out of this shall we?" Kai asks, gathering the sides of his T-shirt and Sehun nods allowing Kai to pull off his shirt. He shys away as Kai stares at him like a piece of meat. Sehun is well aware that his body isn't toned like Kai but he is quite charming to look at. To prove that, Kai trails a finger from Sehun's lips to his navel and back up, deliberately flicking his nipple along the way. Sehun rolls his eyes in pleasure, hands gripping Kai's shoulder and his lips would swell if they could with how hard he's biting them, "Moan Sehun. As loud as you can. No one will mind," Kai whispers against his ears, leaning to take Sehun's pert nipple in his mouth,

Sehun writhes, reaching down to his own pants to cup his aching member but Kai guides his hand to his pants, "Work on mine," Sehun pushes his hands into Kai's pants and finds Kai curled and hot, "You're… urghhh," Sehun moans unable to finish his sentence. His fingers grazes the heavy sack between Kai's legs and the alpha groans, showing his liking and Sehun braves himself to fondle them from time to time. He works on Kai's length, rubbing the tip, pumping the length in a steady rhythm and when Kai nips his nipples, Sehun begs Kai to hold him,

"I'm going to come," Sehun says, embarrassed that with minimal effort, he's at the edge, "Who's in heat huh?" Kai teases, discarding his pants, standing before Sehun in all his naked glory. Sehun feels like crying and Kai takes the hint to carry Sehun into the room, onto the bed, "Spread your legs for me Sehun." Kai tells and Sehun shivers. The alpha's eyes are dark and hooded, heavy with lust and desire.

In the dim light, Sehun could still clearly see Kai. The thin layer of sweat over his skin and the veins along his arms, "Let's see how many times you'd come." Kai says, lowering his head between Sehun's pants after forcefully pulling his tight pants off. "Kai, I'm supposed to pleasure you. You don't have to... ohhhh uhhmpphh" Sehun moans, words dying in his throat for the second time. Kai has his length in his mouth and the heat itself brings Sehun closer, "Noooo Kai," Sehun pulls the alpha's hair, holding himself from releasing inside the alpha's mouth.

Kai smiles, pulling out and he pushes the cheeks apart, spitting in the hole. Sehun watches from between his legs and throws his head back in desperation. He hears Kai chuckling and something wet moves from his hole to the sack and to tip of his red, hard length, "Don't tease me, Kai" Sehun grips the sheets and shuts his eyes but everything happens to quickly for his mind to react. Kai sucks his hole and works his hand on his length in a blink, Sehun is screaming his name in pure ecstasy.

"It's not over yet," Kai says, gathering Sehun's cum on the stomach to spread around the hole, "Is this your first Sehun?" Kai asks, working his fingers inside Sehun, easing him up and Sehun nods breathing through his mouth. He's high and sensitive and Kai is making sure he gets hard again quickly. The alpha kisses inside his thighs, free hand teasing his nipple and mouth going back up to kiss Sehun, "Are you sure you want this with me?" Kai asks, adding another finger and Sehun pushes his hips up as he feels high once again,

"Yes, Kai." Sehun breathes, pulling the alpha's face down to kiss him, "Although I won't be bonded to you by nature?" Kai asks between kisses and again Sehun nods, replying to the question with a pure, honest kiss,

"Love me like a human Kai," Sehun whispers and Kai braces his weight with his hands to look into Sehun's eyes, "I will," Kai says and he warns Sehun before pushing in his thick length. Sehun cries in pain at first but the way Kai distracts him with kisses and sweet words, a hand circling around his tip has Sehun moaning shamelessly as the alpha pushes in deeper,

"Move and don't be nice," Sehun says, thinking about Kai and the alpha slams in wild and hard. Sehun screams, grunts with each thrust and digs his nails deep into Kai's skin. The sweat trickling down Kai's nape and the veins popping at the neck has a plus effect to Sehun's building orgasm. Sehun moans louder as he feels Kai swelling inside him and the alpha whispers a warning that it's going to hurt more,

Kai continues to thrust and grabs Sehun's thin waist, helping Sehun up to sit on his lap. Sehun moans as Kai reaches deeper into his sensitive parts and he moans a choke, "Close," Sehun leans against Kai's shoulder, moving his hips along with the thrust and as he feels Kai swelling more, Sehun is flat on the bed with Kai pushing in one last time,

Sehun cries as the orgasm hits him, spilling everything on himself and inside him, he feels Kai filling him as he clech around the other, "Sehun?" Kai calls him, pushing his hair away from the eyes and Sehun gathers all his will power to look at Kai, "You okay?" he hears the alpha ask and before Sehun could nod or answer, he falls asleep.

  
  


\--//--

  
  


"Thank God you guys are back." Sehun whines, as he greets his parents with a hug. Sehun freezes when his father sends him a look and share another secretive look with his mother, "Why what's wrong?" Sehun asks, helping them with the luggage.

He gets ignored which has never happened before and Sehun follows them in with a huge question mark in his head. In the living room, Jieun greets them happily, loudly telling all the things she did while they were away and instantly Sehun's dad looks at him, "What did Sehunnie do when we were away?" Alpha Oh asks Jieun and the young one is quick to report,

"Sehunnie took care of daddy! They are now best friends!"

"Owhhh…" His father sings and Sehun gets what's happening, "And where's your daddy?" Sehun turns to look at his mother who's asking the question and instantly all of them turns to face the back door. Kai walks in all sweaty with dirt on his face and smiles when he notices the elders in the house, 

"Welcome back," Kai greets, hugging Sehun's mother and father,

"So, will you explain to me why you both smell a lot like each other?" Alpha Oh asks although he clearly knows the reason. Sehun walks away looking all red and Kai scratches his head with a shy smile.

"I think Jieun imprinting on Sehun was pure fate." The only omega in the house says dreamily and Alpha Oh chuckles, agreeing with his mate.

Kai clears his throat, "Are you both okay with it?" Kai asks,smiling with a pinch of both proud and shy. The parents throws each other a look and nods, "As long as Sehun is happy."

Kai excuses himself quickly to get Sehun and he finds the other in the room, almost all of him in the wardrobe, "What are you rummaging?" Kai asks and Sehun jumps dramatically, holding his chest,

"You scared me." Sehun breathes after having a death like experience, "Don't creep on me like that." Sehun scolds, rolling his eyes and gets back to his wardrobe. Seeing that Sehun isn't giving him any attention, Kai pulls the other close, holding Sehun against his body,

"I have a good technique to calm your racing heartbeat." Kai whispers, looking into Sehun's deep, calm eyes. They stand close for some moments, looking into each other silently, "And what's that?" Sehun asks, dazed and intoxicated by Kai's loving look,

"Hugiss,"

"What's that? Is that even a word?" Sehun argues, hitting Kai's chest and Kai chuckles softly, nodding. "It is a word. I just made it." Kai says, watching Sehun widen his eyes in awe,

"And what does hugiss mean?" Sehun asks,

"It means," Kai pulls Sehun closer, hands around him, "A hug and," Kai brings his hand up, deliberately feeling the curve of Sehun's back to his nape and holds him, leaning down, "A kiss." Kai whispers near Sehun's pretty pink lips and nips Sehun's bottom lip, slowly moving into a kiss.

Sehun kisses back, sweet and soft with smiles and he hugs Kai back, crushing their bodies together, "I'm thinking of…" Sehun pulls apart to kiss Kai's jaw, down to his neck and bites, "Bending over for me?" Kai asks, hands going down to massage Sehun's round globes and the human could only nod seductively,

"Not now love because," Kai says and jerks towards the door,

"Oh my God! Daddy is hugging Sehunnie!" Jieun screams loudly, alerting everyone and Sehun believe even the Park's heard her. She runs towards them and pushes herself in between their bodies, "I love you both!"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave comment coz it'll mean a lot to me.  
ฅ'ω'ฅ What's your thought about  
1\. Alpha Kai who lost his mate  
2\. The imprinting process  
3\. Sehun & Kai
> 
> Look for me on twitter too @jongin_hunnie


End file.
